A chip-shaped resistor is suitable for implementing a precision resistor, which may control current in a circuit, and serve to drop voltages.
In addition, the resistor may be used to connect a pattern on a printed circuit board in a designed circuit, when the printed circuit board is designed and made into a platform so that electronic components can be replaced, removed from, or added to a single printed circuit board, according to the specifications of various electronic devices.
In addition, the resistor may be used as a pull-up resistor or a pull-down resistor by connecting the pattern of the printed circuit board to the power or ground.
However, when a plurality of resistors are used for designing a circuit satisfying the specifications of an electronic device, there is a problem in that a mounting area for a plurality of resistors in a printed circuit board is necessarily increased.
In detail, it is not desirable that a mounting area occupied by the resistor in a printed circuit board be increased in accordance with the increased miniaturization and precision in electronic devices.